Jealousy Has Never Tasted So Sweet
by FlUFF WRiTER
Summary: Hermione is finally having her fairy tale wedding which includes the best of the best, courtesy of the fiancé, Draco Malfoy. The best of the best can only mean one thing, jealousy. And it has never tasted so sweet, until now. Includes GinnyBlaise pairing!
1. A What For Your What?

**Chapter 1 _A What for Your What…_**

Disclaimer: You know what? I really hate writing these things, they get a bit boring...so therefore, you may have already come to the conclusion that I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter.

"Hermione! Are you anywhere in there?" I blinked as I saw Harry pull his hand away from my face.

"May I help you?" I questioned awkwardly seeing how Ron and Harry were giving me these looks that just creeped me out.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit…off," Ron answered.

"Just leave her alone Ron," I spun around me to see Ginny sliding in next to me on the bench at Gryffindor Table.

"I wasn't talking to you Ginny! I was talking to Hermione!" Ron argued back.

"Whatever Ron. You can talk to her later today, most likely before she goes to bed." Ginny replied coolly as she placed bacon, eggs, and toast on her plate before taking a sip of Pumpkin juice.

"Why?" Harry interjected before Ron could.

Apparently Ginny finished her sip before I could answer for myself. "Because she will be busy with me…and some other people and we're going to Hogsmeade. Unfortunately for you, it doesn't involve either of you two."

"Thank you, Ginny! I could never have said that myself, seeing how I got more OWL's than anybody in 5th year." I cut in before Ron could.

Ginny just laughed at me as I joined along with her. I placed my fork in my mouth and was delighted by the taste of bacon and eggs. We ate quietly for about a minute before Ron and Harry, specifically Ron, decided to take about Quidditch strategies.

"Hey Gin, do you think you'd be able to practice later today?" Harry asked her.

"No offence Harry, but did you just not here me now? I'm busy with Hermione." She replied exasperatingly.

"Couldn't you put if off, Gin? Harry and I-"

"More like just you," Harry muttered cutting Ron off as I just chuckled at him.

"Continuing, I feel that we _have _to practice! We only have one match left and that's against Slytherin. We have to bet them!" Ron urged.

"I'm sorry but no, it can not be put off. It is extremely important."

"What can be more important than Quidditch?"

"That's easy Ron. For one there's studying! Have you even study for your N.E.W.T.'s?" I cut Harry and Ron off when they opened their mouths. "Without me forcing you? That's what I thought. Listen boys. I really don't want Ginny to miss this very important…practice, so I'll make you a deal. I borrow her for today and then tomorrow you can have her all you want."

"Deal." Harry and Ron chorused.

"Wrong," Ginny chimed. "I'm sorry boys, but I already have plans, without Hermione."

"Come on Ginny! We have to practice!" Ron whined.

"I'm sorry, actually not really, but I have plans with Blaise tomorrow, so it's completely out of the question." She replied hotly.

"With that Slytherin? Honestly Ginny, when will you see that he's just-"

"Just what _Ronald?_ Everything your baby sister could ever want? Well, news flash. I'm not a baby anymore!" Ginny yelled as she stood up, knocking the table over a bit.

"We can all tell," A voice drawled behind us.

Ginny and I spun around (while standing up, of course) as Ron and Harry jumped up, knocking the table over more. The voice belonged to a very handsome Slytherin. His dark black hair hung over his violet eyes nicely. He had a nice Quidditch toned body, seeing how he was a beater.

"What a pleasant surprise, Blaise," Ginny squealed happily.

"Very pleasant indeed," Ron said from behind us.

"Shut up, Ron!" Ginny hissed turning to look at her brother for only a mere second before turning back to her boyfriend.

"Good morning, Ginny," Blaise said before gripping Ginny's hand gracefully and kissing it.

"Morning to you too Blaise," She said before stepping over the bench to kiss him on the cheek.

"We can't let them steal the spotlight, now can we, Love?"

I turned back to face the man of my dreams. His blonde hair hung over his silver eyes, as Blaise's did. He wore the smirk that I long ago hated but now loved to pieces.

"No, I believe we can't," I replied as we followed Ginny and Blaise's movements.

"I thought we were going to meet in Hogsmeade?" My best friend asked from my side as Draco and I turned to her.

"Well, we were, but Draco and I just couldn't wait until then to see you girls." Her boyfriend responded.

"He's right. We just can't seem to get enough of you." I turned to face Draco and smiled at his words.

"Oh, this is sickening!" Ron drawled from behind us.

Ginny and I turned around to see Ron looking disgusted and Harry resentful.

"You're ditching us for them?"

"As a matter of fact, dear brother of mine," Ginny replied bitter sweetly. "You only brought it to my attention today, were Hermione and I have had plans longer. And now if you'll excuse, I have certainly lost my appetite. Have you, Hermione?"

I looked at my plate and sighed. I was really looking forward to some bacon and eggs, but chose to leave it. "Not really, but I'm sure I will if Ron keeps looking like a goldfish."

"Fine then! Leave! Not like Harry and I care!"

"No need to scream, Weasley. We're only right here." I heard Draco say.

"Shut it, Ferret!" He hissed back.

Before a fight could break out, I muttered a 'let it go' and grabbed Draco by his robes and dragged him after me. I could hear Ginny and Blaise following as I faintly heard Harry say "have fun".

"Do you always have to fight with Ron?" I asked pleadingly as the four of us walked into the corridor.

"It's not my fault he can't control his temper," Draco responded as he placed his arm around my shoulders.

"But it is that you can't control your own," I replied sweetly as I looked up to him.

"Do you want me to have a guilt trip?"

"Okay lovebirds, are we just going to go Hogsmeade now or wait?" Ginny cut in before I could respond to Draco.

"Do you girls need anything?" Blaise questioned back at her.

"I need to get my money. What about you Hermione?"

"Yeah, me too." I replied as I looked at Ginny and saw Draco and Blaise nod at something. "What are you two thinking?"

"Nothing, just…you girls won't need your money today," Blaise replied.

"Why?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"Because it's on us,"

"Boys, we can afford it ourselves," Ginny insisted.

"And so can we-"

"Blaise, you and Draco live in Manors! Of course you can afford it!" Ginny exclaimed exasperatingly as we walked to the doors to get to Hogsmeade.

"Don't forget Gin, one day you'll be living in one," Blaise added in calmly.

"Same goes for you," I turned to look at Draco and just smiled at him as I thought about the night when school started this year.

"I can't wait," I replied with a smile.

Ginny and I walked in the comfort of our boyfriends and came to "The Signs". It was a new restaurant. It was kind of like a teen hang out spot. We would've gone to "The Three Broomsticks" but there were more adults pouring in everyday that it just got really strange.

The four of us walked in and headed to the booths in the gold area. "The Signs" was split into four sections, a gold one, a silver one, a blue one, and a red one. Interestingly enough, "The Signs" means the astrological signs, something with divination, I suppose. The colors represent a general color of the four elements of nature: earth, air, water, and fire. The food was really good, up to even Draco's standards, and let's just says that they are high.

We sat in the booth far in the back. Ginny sat next to Blaise and Draco and I across from them. Ginny leaned her head on Blaise's shoulder as I just leaned into Draco. Draco's arm was around me and found my hand. Our fingers intertwined as I smiled.

"Good morning," I looked up and saw a pretty brunette girl handing us menus. "My name is Jamie; please feel free to call me when you are ready to order. But for starters, is there anything you'd like to drink?" She asked sweetly.

"We'll have four pumpkin juices," Ginny answered before we could as we just nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, four pumpkin juices."

The glasses ended up right in front of us full with pumpkin juice. She bid us goodbye until we were ready to order. Once we got our food, I dug in hungrily.

"Woah, slow down Hermione. You're reminding me of Ron," Ginny said out of the blue.

I blushed slightly. "Sorry, extremely hungry."

"I understand. Draco wouldn't let me have even a piece of toast this morning." Blaise chipped in.

"Draco!"

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Starving your best friend? Shame on you," I joked as he just nodded his head.

I smiled at him. It was really nice to be with the three of them. It was a lot more relaxing than being with Harry and Ron. They were my best friends but it's just that it does get a bit tiring that they always try to put me down about my choice of boyfriend. Then with Ginny there, we would never hear the end of it. They didn't understand that both Blaise and Draco changed. I know that it's hard to believe but it was true, that I knew.

Trust me; at first I really didn't believe it. Draco started to actually be nice and everything. I ran into him so many times in the corridor on the way to Care of Magical Creatures and get this…he actually held the door open for me. At first it was a complete shock but then I rolled with it. I started talking to Ginny about it and it happened to turn out that Blaise, at the time known as Zucchini Zabini, had been doing the same thing somewhat. Ginny and I decided to confront them about their…strange behavior.

"Hermione? You in there?" I snapped out of my thoughts as Ginny just laughed at me.

"What were you thinking about?" Draco asked as he turned to look at me.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how you started to change and the whole confrontation Ginny and I did," I replied as I placed more food into my mouth.

"I remember that!" Ginny shouted.

"You should," Blaise replied somewhat coolly. "after all, you can't forget something with 'Zucchini Zabini' can you, Gin?"

"Oh come on. It was a cute name! And it still is. I have no idea what the fuss is about Blaise or shall I say Zucchini Zabini?" Gin played back as I just shook my head at the couple.

"Great! Now this is going to end with them snogging senseless!" Draco said in a whisper.

"Like you've never done it," I commented.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Granger," he drawled playfully as I stuffed more food into my mouth.

In about forty-five minutes we all finished our breakfast. Of course, Draco and Blaise paid much to mine and Ginny's dismay.

"Do you think that Hogsmeade has-"Ginny started but was cut off.

"Gin! Hermione!"

Ginny and I turned around as I felt Draco stiffen, and most likely Blaise as well. Running toward us was a panting redhead and a somewhat resentful Harry. I heard Ginny groan as I laughed at her. Ginny welcomed them with a "Hey boys" and I with a "Hello, Harry, Ron".

"So, where are you guys headed?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"Actually, I was just wondering if they had a dress shop here in Hogsmeade." Ginny replied as she leaned into her boyfriend's arms. I nodded as well, I was wondering that, too.

"Why?" Harry and Ron chorused together.

"Oh…because…" Ginny trailed off.

"Because that's what girls do. We look at clothes that we can't afford and just gush about them." I slipped in not wanting them to know the real reason.

"Well then, you _girls _have fun," Ron said smugly at Blaise and Draco. I just rolled my eyes.

"Now, Love, what's the real reason why you want to find a dress shop?" Blaise asked leading us down the pathway.

"Actually it isn't just me, it's Hermione as well, and isn't it clear? We want a dress." Ginny replied as I broke into a fit of giggles.

Normally, it isn't like me to break into giggles but ever since I started dating Draco, I don't know…I've loosened up a bit. And besides with the way Ginny said it and the obviousness of it, it was hard not to laugh at it.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. We kind of realized that," Draco broke in as Ginny turned to glare at him.

"What kind of dress, Ginny? An informal, a formal-" Blaise started.

"Actually...we wanted to look for...um…wedding gowns for our weddings this summer," Ginny replied as she looked at her feet.

Apparently, neither of us four remembered that Harry and Ron didn't leave. They were trailing behind us because the reason we finally realized they were behind us was because of what they said.

"A WHAT FOR YOUR WHAT?"

A/N: Well, I have a new story! How I got this idea I don't know. I originally thought to have it be a one-shot but when I started writing, I disagreed with myself. This will start from somewhere near the middle-end of Hermione and Draco's 7th year until their wedding (I may have an epilogue for after it). By the way, you'll get the "jealousy has never tasted so sweet" thing later on (it has to do with Hermione's cousins, he he). Remember review! It makes me happy! I'll try to update as soon as I finish the second chapter!


	2. From Yelling to Smirks

**Chapter 2 From Yelling to Smirks**

Disclaimer: I plead the Fifth Amendment to the Constitution of the United States of America! Therefore, I have the right to remain silent but I do assure you that I don't own any of these characters! J.K. Rowling owns it all! (Except the plot)!

We were all stunned as we heard Harry and Ron. I looked at Ginny out of the corner of my eye looking like a deer in the headlights. I could see that Blaise was trying to look at anything but us while I felt Draco stiffen as Harry and Ron repeated their question more quietly than before and more stern.

"Oh, Ronnikins! Didn't know you were there!" Ginny faked a cheery voice while trying to laugh as we all turned around.

"Don't you 'Ronnikins' me! What is going on?" Ron got angrier by the word.

Ginny replied coldly, "Absolutely none of your business, _Ronald. _This has nothing to do with you. So I suggest that you back off while you are still ahead."

"Ginny's right Ron, back off. Our affairs have nothing to do with you, and it is our business." I agreed with Ginny.

"I WILL NOT BACK OFF!" Ron bellowed that the whole crowd of people turned to look at us even though we were near an alleyway. They all went back to their business when Ron yelled "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?"

"Ron, there is no need to shout-"

"Oh shut it, _Hermione_! How could you do this to me? Did you know that Ginny was planning to…I can't even say it…but did you know?"

"As a matter of fact, I did know. Besides, you're making it sound like it's not going to happen anymore."

"And trust me, it won't," He muttered as he looked at Ginny.

"Ronald Weasley! You will stay out of this! This has nothing to do with you!" His younger sister shouted in an exasperated tone.

I couldn't really blame the girl. After all, it was really not any of Ron's business, in a way. Ginny is capable of making her own decisions but then again, Ron really doesn't want his baby sister to get hurt. I understood that, oddly enough.

"I will not stay out of this _Ginevra_! I have every right to make sure that you don't do anything stupid!"

"I'm not doing anything stupid!" She bellowed loudly.

I leaned into Draco as I whispered "I think this is a family thing, maybe we should go?"

"You're right, come on," Draco whispered back as we turned to leave but got stopped by Ron's furious voice.

"You will not go _anywhere _Hermione! I'm not done with you!"

"Excuse me?" I whispered venomously. "Did you just order me that I couldn't leave? I'm sorry, last time I checked, I could make my own decisions, and so can Ginny," I warned. "So I suggest you back off the subject and leave, unless you want to regret it, _Ronald_."

I saw him look at me then Ginny then back at me. He looked reluctant but then turned to Harry. Harry put his hands up, whispering that he had nothing to do with this. He was right; he and Ron had nothing to do with the matter. He replied with a "this isn't over yet, we _all _will talk about this". And that just reached my boiling point.

If you thought my…little…outburst before my boiling point then you are sadly mistaken, as Ron was. I had had enough and I told him that.

"NO! NO, WE WILL NOT TALK ABOUT THIS LATER!" I bellowed. "You have nothing to do with the matter Ron! You never have!"

Did the boy never learn not to play with fire? Apparently not because he responded "I don't care if I have 'nothing to do with the matter'! Ginny is my sister and you are my best friend! I will not let you commit a stupid mistake because these _Slytherins_," He said the word disgustedly. "Have captured you under their 'charm'."

"Tell me Ron, what gives you the idea that you can interfere with our love lives, huh?"

"I-" He started off but I cut him.

"IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION! Is case you didn't know, it's a question that can not be answered!"

"I knew what that meant! If you'd actually spend sometime around Harry and me, then maybe you would know what we actually know! But no! Everything is about Draco! And if it's not about Draco then it's about Ginny and Blaise! What ever happened to me and Harry? What are we? Second to your _boyfriend_? And your boyfriend's best friend and your best girl friend?" He shot back angrily.

"Oh shut up, Ron! Do not blame this on Draco! Or Ginny and Blaise for that matter! Besides every time I did try and actually wanted to talk to you, you'd ALWAYS criticize my choice of boyfriend. If not that, then it was always about Quidditch!" I tried to explain.

"Well, sorry! I can't change who I am Hermione! And I'm terribly sorry that you have to go out with this scum bag." He replied bitterly while looking at Draco.

"Ron! Just back off, please!" I alleged very fast.

Draco had a temper that should not be tampered with. I knew that he was trying to ignore it, for my sake. I was actually proud of the fact that he could stay that quiet while Ron was insulting him.

"No, stop Hermione," I turned to look at my fiancé. "Weasley obviously doesn't know when to back off, if he did, then he would have stopped by now." Draco and Ron were just staring each other down.

I looked up at Harry and just pleaded with my eyes to make his best friend stop. Harry always paid more attention to detail and besides that, he knew me better than Ron did. I knew that with the just the look in my eyes, he understood.

"Come on, Ron. It's none of our business anyway; Ginny and Hermione can make their own decisions as much as we would want to make it for them. And if they make a mistake then it'd be their problem. " Harry tried but Ron just kept looking at Draco.

"You know that's not really what you think, mate. You know just as much as all of us that you despise that Ginny is going to…marry…Zabini, if not more than actually knowing that she's going out with him." Ron replied breaking his gaze from Draco.

Harry looked guilty as he had cast his eyes down to the floor. It was all silent for a while. Tension was really thick in the air until Ginny broke it.

"Harry?" She whispered as she stepped toward him.

"What?" He choked out.

Ginny looked thoughtful as she planned her words, "Is what Ron said true? Do you really despise the fact that I'm going out with Blaise?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, Ginny. You're happy with…Blaise, I can see that, we all can. I just want you to be happy, Gin. And if Blaise can do that for you, then I can accept it." He replied sorrowfully.

"Thank you. Thank you for understanding, for accepting my relationship with Blaise." Ginny thanked with a smile.

Ginny walked fully up to Harry and hugged him. It was a shock to him but he hugged back after a moment's hesitation. When Ginny pulled back, she kissed his cheek. He blushed as she turned around and walked into the arms of her boyfriend.

"At least someone understands," Draco muttered as I shushed him.

"And Hermione," I looked up at Harry again as he spoke to me. "We both know fully well that I don't get along with Mal…Draco, but I want you to know that you are still my best friend no matter what. And I support you, and if you really want to marry him then I can live with that. Same goes for you Ginny. If you girls can fall in love with them, then I can try to get along with them."

"Aw, Harry!" Ginny and I cooed in unison.

We both walked up to him and hugged him. He was, again, shocked but hugged back anyway. After about thirty seconds, Ginny and I let go. We both looked at each other and turned back to Harry. We both stood on either side of him and kissed his cheeks at the same time. Harry blushed at this as we walked back to our fiancés.

Ron moaned loudly. "Harry! Why can't you ever be on MY side? It's always Hermione's if not hers then its Ginny's and now both? Harry!"

"Ron, stop being a baby!" I said harshly as Ron started to jump up and down complaining.

"She's right, Weasley. You look like a baby jumping up and down like a jack-in-the-box. And an ugly baby at that." Draco smirked smugly.

"Shut up, Malfoy!"

"Make me, Weasel King," Draco's smirk was still in tact.

"Do you really want me to, Ferret?" Ron replied harshly.

"I'd like to see you try,"

"Draco! Just stop it! You to Ronald! Really! You both are acting immature!" I interrupted exasperatingly.

"He started it!" Draco and Ron answered back in unison pointing to each other.

"Will you both just shut your mouths?" Blaise spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Oh yes, Zabini, you're still here."

"Obviously. That's the only reason why I'm standing in the same position when you dragged us in here." Blaise drawled lazily.

"_I'm _not through with _you_. I can't really influence Hermione to not marry the stupid git— "

"Ronald!" I hissed.

"—but Ginny is my sister, so therefore, I still can interfere."

"You will not!" Ginny screamed.

"Be quiet, Ginevra."

Ginny again, shrieked back. "Leave him alone!" Then she thought for a moment. "If you _have _to interrogate him, then at least do it nicely and if you don't, I'll have your head."

"Yes, I _have _to interrogate, thank you very much. Now, Zabini," Ron replied turning his attention to Blaise. "I don't like you nor do I want you to marry my sister. Actually, I would rather not have _anyone_ marry Ginny—"

"Ron,"

"—but that's not the exact point of this. If I hear anything about you breaking my sister's heart or hurting her mentally, physically, emotionally, or any ally, I will make you wish that you would never have been born. That goes the same for you Ferret, hurt Hermione and you're dead."

"Trust me Weasley, I wouldn't dare to hurt your sister," Blaise turned to look at Ginny in the eyes. "she means too much for me, she's means the world to me."

"Aw!" I cooed as Ginny stood on tip-toe to kiss Blaise.

"Gross!" Harry and Ron moaned.

"Don't worry Weasel-King," Draco interrupted as Ron and Harry turned to him, away from the now, snogging couple. "I wouldn't hurt Hermione. She's everything I could ever want, actually, she's everything I need. And trust me, Hermione, I'll never need anything, as long as you're here with me."

"Aw! Draco,"

At his name, he leaned his head down and captured my lips in his. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Blaise disappeared from my mind at that moment. Draco's lips were soft and he tasted like mint and chocolate from the morning dessert he had at "The Signs". I sighed into the kiss as he found his way into my mouth. His tongue pranced around in my mouth as I tried to chase it with my tongue. He pulled back slowly as I, once again, sighed.

"Are you four done yet?" Harry questioned in a disgusted voice.

"Sorry," Ginny and I answered in unison with a blush on our cheeks.

"We're not," Blaise and Draco said in harmony with smirks on their lips.

Ron made a face as he said, "You four are disgusting!"

"You're just mad, Weasley, because when was the last time you were snogged?" Draco questioned smugly.

"Malfoy," Ron's voice was stern.

"Okay…can't you two just get along for once in your lives?" Ginny asked with a sigh.

"Why are you so quiet, Zabini?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Ron, Blaise is usually quiet," Ginny responded for her fiancé.

Blaise spoke up after Ginny. "Don't worry, Weasley, I'm not coming up with a plan to hurt your sister or anything. I just…don't have much to say."

Ron narrowed his eyes then turned to Ginny. "You do realize that Mum will be hearing about this, right?"

"M-Mum?" Ginny stuttered with wide eyes.

"Yes, you didn't think that I wouldn't tell her, did you?" Ron laughed.

"Ron, you will do no such thing!"

"Mum has every right to know, Gin, and I have every right to tell her." Ron replied turning around. "See you for later." He added with a smirk and left the alleyway where we were still in.

"Mum's going to kill me," Ginny muttered.

I walked up to my best friend and hugged her even though she didn't hug back. Ginny still had the same look on her face, one of fear. I sighed as I felt sorry for her. Then, I suddenly looked at Draco and my eyes widened at the thought running through my head.

"MY mum's going to kill me," the realization came to me.

"What are you two talking about?" Blaise and Draco asked.

"Our mum's are going to…" Even though Ginny and I said it together, we could finish it.

"Don't worry; it's not your mum's you'll have to worry about…" Blaise trailed off.

Blaise was looking at Draco, so did Ginny and I. Draco was staring hard at the ground. I walked up to him silently. I stood at his side for a second before his arm went around my waist and pulled me close. His breath was still even and his eyes cold.

"Draco?" I whispered but he didn't respond back.

Blaise and Ginny both walked up to us as Blaise talked to his best friend. "You really have nothing to worry about, mate. If your father was still here, then that's when you'd have to worry but he's not here. And you and I both know for a fact that Narcissa never wanted you to marry Pansy anyway. She always wanted someone bright for you, and Hermione is the brightest witch of our age. You know that your mother wasn't much for blood either. So you have nothing to be worried about mate. Maybe you'll have to be worried for Hermione's family, but I'm sure Narcissa will welcome her with open arms, don't you think?"

"Open arms, yeah," Draco muttered.

I had no idea what to say. I couldn't tell him that I agreed with Blaise, for I have never met Narcissa. Sure, I was introduced to her at the Quidditch World Cup but met her, no. I knew that Narcissa wouldn't welcome me with 'open arms' maybe she'd have to be forced to, but willingly, I doubt it. But thankfully Lucius had died the year before, the summer before our seventh year, during the war. Though from what Blaise said, Draco really only did have to be concerned about my family.

"Listen Draco," He looked down at me. His silver eyes held fear. "I've never really met your mother but…" I couldn't continue from there, I didn't have any idea what to say.

"Look Draco," Ginny cut in as all three of us looked at her. "I have no idea what your mother's like and neither does Hermione but if Hermione can make you fall in love with her, then she can make your mother accept her. Don't worry about it; you'll still have your wedding and everything. Though Blaise is right, you just have to worry at Hermione's family."

"Why?"

"Because my mum has always expected me to marry after I finish school, and my father is really protective, worse than Ron. Then my relatives. Oh my gosh, MY RELATIVES!" I ended up screaming when I remember my relatives.

"What's wrong with your relatives?" Blaise asked.

"Kelsey, Jessica, Genelyn, Faye, Mariah, Christina, Melissa, Katie, Shelby, Justine…JUSTINE!"

"Hermione?" Draco pulled away from me. His hands were on my shoulders and his eyes were looking into my wide brown ones. "What are you talking about?"

"They're my cousins. My evil, envious, conniving, insufferable, foul, jealous cousins." My breaths were deep.

"Let's just say," Ginny put in. "you're fan club here Draco, will be NOTHING compared to Hermione's cousins."

"They can't be that bad, can they?" Blaise is so naïve sometimes.

"Blaise," I started out slowly. "Draco's fan club here stopped at near the middle of this year after he made the announcement of our relationship. They stopped what? Three months after Draco said that he was off limits. My cousins _hate_ me because they think I'm so much better than them. If it takes these witches three months after he announces that we're dating to leave him alone, imagine how long it would take my cousins to leave the both of us alone after I tell them that I'm getting married!"

"I still don't see how—"

"Draco, my cousins have _always_ wanted everything I've ever had and they are usually successful, spoiled brats. So they are going to want to get married before me or have a better wedding than mine. But that would be the least of my worries. Truth be told...I'm so going to inflate your ego," I muttered the last part. "Draco, you are drop-dead handsome. You hair is like no other, there aren't eyes like yours, your body is like a God's, and you're mine. They are going to want you; they are going to want to take you away from me for themselves. I trust you and everything but, I don't trust them. Trust me, they are all _a_ _lot_ more beautiful than I am and I just scared really…"

He smiled when I boosted his ego but frowned at my ending statement.

"Hermione, _no one_ and I repeat _no one_ is more beautiful than you. You are gorgeous, intelligent, and mine. You are mine, and I'm yours. And since I do happen to be the most loyalist boyfriend around," Blaise coughed. "Blaise is the second; you can make them…jealous,"

"Draco's right, Hermione! You have something they don't!" I was still skeptical but Ginny continued. "You have the most wanted boy at Hogwarts, next to Blaise of course, and although I say this just because it is obvious, Draco is everything a girl could want, I just don't want him because everything _I_ could ever want is right here." She patted Blaise's chest. "Your cousins will be envious of you, they'll be jealous. And maybe it's time for…payback."

"What are you talking about Ginny?"

"Hermione, dearest," She walked up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye. "Think of it this way. Draco is card in a deck of cards; you have that card, use it to your advantage. Flaunt the card, flaunt your boyfriend. Brag about Draco being the best, because I'm sure for you, he is. Make them jealous and of course Draco will be loyal and true and show that he is the best. Trust me; they will _never_ bug you after this wedding." Ginny smirked evilly.

"So, I have an advantage on them?" I asked slowly, catching on.

"Yep! And it's all because of Draco and his Malfoy-ness."

I thought about then smirked as well as Draco spoke up. "Okay, we have all realized that I'm the best and we now have this settled—"

"—we have a wedding to plan." I interrupted as I smirked and my eyes twinkling.

A/N: Woah, finally finished this chapter! Yes, the chapter started out with a lot of shouting then I got into a good mood around the part where Draco and Hermione kiss, so I just proceed to put it into a good mood. You may now get the whole 'jealousy has never tasted so sweet' but it's still just starting on that part. I have an idea on chapter three, so now it'll come sooner. YAY! I added a lot more Blaise on this chapter because I felt that he wasn't involved as much. I had to underline the italics because I have no idea how they work on harrypotterfanfiction. I can never get it to italicize just the parts that I want. I'll try to update as soon as I can! There's 3, 241 words in the chapter, not including disclaimer or a/n. Eight pages in Microsoft Word! Yay! I usually get six. Hoped you liked it! Remember compliments appreciated and flamers accepted.


	3. Explanations, Tears, and Acceptance

**Chapter 3 Explanations, Tears, Acceptance**

**Disclaimer: For my birthday next year, the only gift I want is to own Harry Potter but I doubt that is EVER going to happen, sigh. **

**A/N: Okay this is for one reviewer who wondered whose POV it was. It is Hermione's POV for the whole story unless I say otherwise. Hope that cleared up some things. In addition, I promise to develop Draco and Blaise more, I just need some time and in this chapter, it clears up some things about Lucius.**

"Ok, can you explain that one more time?" Draco and Blaise requested, again, for the fifth time.

"Why can't you boys understand it?" Ginny questioned.

"Like you understand it, Gin,"

"As a matter of fact, Blaise, I do. So does Hermione."

"Huh?" I looked up from my food.

My lunch consisted of Italian food from La Citta Italiano, The Italian City. My fork was half way up to my mouth full of tortellini.

"Never mind," Ginny replied shaking her head.

"No, tell me." I insisted as I set my fork down.

Draco sat next to me at the table outside La Citta Italiano. "She's talking about what Elizabeth said, Love."

"Oh! What did you say, Elizabeth? I'm sorry; it's just that I'm extremely hungry so I haven't been…paying attention." I explained sheepishly.

Elizabeth had dark brown, almost, black hair with blonde highlights scattered all over. She had warm chestnut eyes and stood at my height. In front of her she had various books and binders full of pictures, both muggle and wizard. All in all, Elizabeth was our wedding planner and a very good friend of Blaise.

"Don't worry about it, it's perfectly fine. All I was saying was that I wanted to take you four on a tour that would show you various wedding ideas. From there, you would also go to various flower shops, shops for wedding gowns, dress robes, tuxedos, catering shops, decoration shops, that kind of thing."

"How was that hard to understand?" I asked Draco as I turned to him.

He just narrowed his eyes at me playfully. Then he took a bite of my tortellini. I shook my head at him and looked at Ginny who was paying her full attention to Elizabeth, while Blaise was flipping through the binders.

"That sounds good. The shops would consist of things both wizarding and muggle, right?"

"Of course."

Draco interrupted. "Muggle shops?"

"Draco," I drawled dangerously.

"Look, Hermione. I thought we were going to have a wizarding ceremony?"

"Draco, my family is muggle, and so are my relatives. It's like I would be insulting them if I didn't invite them to my own wedding, you understand, right?" I explained innocently.

"Of course, Love." He replied somewhat forcefully.

"If it isn't the lovebirds?" Ron greeted.

"Hello Ron. Hey Harry."

"Weasley, Potter."

"Malfoy," Harry and Ron said in unison

"Hey Ginny, guess who's coming to see you?" Ron's tone was...perky.

"Who?" Ginny looked uncomfortable.

"Ginny! Why didn't you tell me?" Blaise, Ginny, Draco and I all stared wide-eyed at Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum! What are you doing here? In Hogsmeade? Where I am?" Ginny's voice was failing to be sugar-coated.

"Ginny, is that any way to greet your own mother?" I had to try so hard to keep a straight face.

"And Hermione! I thought you would have told me about both of yours and Ginny's weddings. But not to worry, Ron told me all about it."

"Ron," Ginny and I hissed.

"Bye Mum, take care," Ron said hurriedly leaving with Harry.

"Ah, guess what Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"What?" my voice was guarded.

"Turns out your mum didn't know," I was horrified. "and Draco, Blaise, I owled your mum's as well as Hermione's as soon as I found out!"

"You did what?" Blaise and Draco yelled.

"Did I do something wrong?" Is Mrs. Weasley just oblivious or is it just me?

"No, no, Mrs. Weasley. It's just that, we hadn't found the right time to tell our parents yet." I explained slowly.

This did not damper Mrs. Weasley's spirit. "The name's Molly, dear, you know that. Well, all three of your mum's should be here, right about…now." She clapped when she saw three women walking towards us.

One was just as tall as Mrs. Weasley, if not just a bit taller. Her hair was a dark rich, shiny black. She had rich hazel eyes that matched perfectly. She looked young and from what I could tell, her figure was young as well. I could only guess that she was Blaise's mother.

The one next to her had the hard-to-miss blonde hair that, obviously, Draco had inherited. Narcissa Malfoy was to say the least, beautiful. She had clear blue eyes like the sky, and was tall, just maybe shorter than me. Her skin looked healthy and she looked happy, something I didn't expect from her. After all, Lucius had died not that long ago, so I expected her to be a disaster, but I guess I was wrong.

The last one was inevitably my mother. We shared the same shade of brown hair but unlike me, she had piercing green eyes. My mother looked healthy as well and was dressed completely different from Narcissa and Blaise's mother, whom I have yet to know the name of.

"Mother," Draco, Blaise, and I chimed together and walked up to our respective mothers.

I walked up to my mother and hugged her while giving her a kiss on the cheek. "What brings you here, Mum?"

"You see, there I was talking with your Aunt Jackie and your cousin, Justine, when an owl swooped in and dropped a letter on my lap. Now that took a bit of stories to calm them down. Turns out Mrs. Weasley owled me about what Ron told her, which happens to be something you haven't told me, Hermione." Her voice was bittersweet and it was scary.

"You see, Mum, I was going to tell you—"

"But you failed to do so," She interrupted and that is when I noticed that everyone was looking at us, well everyone that mattered, even Elizabeth was looking at us.

"Mum, can we not talk about it right now?" I whispered.

"Hermione, dear, I think that it's all right to talk about it now, seeing as how we all know," voice was still bittersweet.

"Really?" I stalled.

"Hermione," her tone was now cold. "I want an explanation and I want it now."

"Er, um, you see, uh…" I turned and looked at Draco helplessly, turns out his mother was giving him the same look my mother had. "I'm sorry, Mum, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, it's just that—"

"Just what?"

"What Hermione is trying to say is that while we both would have wanted to tell you right after I had…proposed, we couldn't find the right time to tell you."

"I see," Mum muttered.

"Draco, dear, can Mummy's Dragon tell her what is going on?"

Ginny snickered at Narcissa's nickname for Draco. "Ginevra!" Molly hissed at her daughter.

"It's the same story I told Mrs. Granger, Mum," he whispered.

"Draco," she repeated more sternly. "tell me what is going on. What is all this nonsense about you getting married to a muggleborn? You never even told me you were dating, why is that? Tell me Draco, I really want to know."

"You never told her?" I shrieked at him.

He turned to me with his hands up in defense. "Look, Hermione—"

"You told me that you told her!"

"Technically, I never said that. Actually we never really talked about my mother until the other day."

"Draco!" I whined.

I knew I was being childish, I really did but I couldn't help it. Tears flooded from my eyes and Ginny rushed over to comfort me. She wrapped her arms around me as I shook. I know that it wasn't the time to cry but I couldn't help it. I felt so bad, so betrayed that he hadn't told his own mother that he was, at least, dating. I told my parents the day after; I was too busy celebrating with Ginny the day of.

"Hermione, don't cry," he pleaded. "I'm sorry okay. I really wanted to tell her but you know the type of family I come from—"

"And that's supposed to be an excuse?" I shouted.

"No, it's not. It's just…I'm a fool okay?"

"Got that right." Ginny hissed.

"How could I have been so stupid?" He muttered to himself as he sat down onto the chair. "I just wanted everything to be perfect and now I've ruined it!"

I stopped sobbing, well, as best as I could. The tears finally stopped and I dried them with my hands. Ginny let me go from her embrace after a reassuring hug. I walked over to the seat next to Draco. He kept on muttering about being an idiot and ruining everything. Now that I got a closer look at him, he wasn't on the verge of tears, tears were already falling down from his eyes and the sight pained me. How could I have been so selfish? Here he was trying to make everything perfect, and I have to go and mess it all up.

"Draco, darling, its okay," I whispered soothingly as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

Though his hands were still covering his face, I heard a "no it's not."

"Look at me," when he didn't, I grabbed his face in my hands and made him turn to me. His eyes were red and his cheeks wet. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I overreacted, I should have understood, and now I do. You haven't ruined anything, I swear. Everything is as perfect as I could have ever wanted." I smiled softly at him as he smiled sadly at me. "It's okay, all of it. I understand, I really do. So let's just forget about this, okay? After all, we have a wedding plan," He chuckled at my words.

"Promise?" I didn't even have to ask what the promise was for, I already knew.

"I promise." And with that, I sealed my vow with a kiss.

I meant for the kiss to be soft, sweet, and short, but Draco wouldn't let me. His hands found their way to my hair and pulled me closer. He begged for entrance to my mouth and I granted it for him. When I heard cooing and saw flashes of light, we broke apart, startled. When Draco and I looked up, there was my mother, along with Narcissa, Molly, Ginny and Blaise's mother snapping pictures of us. Immediately I started to blush and looked at my fiancé only to see a smug smirk. I rolled my eyes at his cockiness.

"So…Mum,"

"Hermione, baby, I'm sorry. I overreacted with you. I just felt bad that you hadn't told me and what's worse is that your father knew before I did." Her tone was somewhat bitter at the end.

"Daddy knew?" my tone was one of horror.

"Of course he did Hermione. I suspect he knew after you and Draco had left for your last date before the school year started,"

"But how did Daddy—Draco?" I turned to look at my fiancé once more.

"You remember when you were getting ready that night, and when you came out, I was still speaking with your father?" I nodded remembering. "I was asking him for his blessing."

"You did that?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Of course! I remember you saying that you always wanted the man that you were going to marry to ask for your parent's blessing. So that's what I did, well, it was your father's blessing."

"But why didn't you ask my mum?"

"About that," He rubbed his hand on his neck. "your father had thought it would be best that I didn't ask for her blessing at the moment. He told me, and I am only quoting, 'the woman couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it'."

"Why that! Oh no matter, he was probably right. I would have gone off bragging to your aunt's Hermione, as well as your cousins. It's not like he could keep it better anyway."

"What do you mean, Mum?" I questioned.

"The man had a bounce to his step, he wore 'the smile', he had an aura about him that he knew something I didn't, and he got so happy after Draco asked. That night, directly after you two left, he wanted champagne to 'celebrate'. Didn't tell me what the celebration was of course, but after Molly sent me the letter, I confronted him. Spilled everything and insisted that I wouldn't do anything, naturally, I didn't listen to him. But, Hermione, that's not the point. I can see that you two are…happy," I smiled at this and looked Draco in the eye, he too smiled as well. "And then when you started crying, the look Draco got, and when he started crying and the look on your face. Hermione, you make him happy, and he makes you happy. And that's all your father and I have ever wanted for you, Dear, happiness."

"Mum!" I cooed as I got up and hugged her.

"Hermione," tears started build up. "I swore to myself that I wouldn't cry when I found out that you would be getting married but anyway, I love you Hermione. I want what's best for you and everyone, and I mean this literally, everyone can see that Draco is that for you, he's the best for you."

"I know," I was on the verge of tears as well.

"Hermione!" I turned around and saw Ginny hugging her mother, both having tears rolling down their cheeks. "Look what you're doing to me!" She laughed.

"Listen, Ginny," I looked at Ginny and Molly while still in my mother's embrace. "As what Hermione's mother said, I want what's best for you as well, after all, as my only daughter, I am naturally protective of you. Though, after all those dates you and Blaise had out back of the house, I saw that he was protective of you as well, even Ron admits it. Your father and I, as well as all your brothers, we just want you to be taken care of, we want you to be protected, to be cherished, to be loved, and mostly to be happy, truly happy. Not the happy that was between you and Harry, but the happy that's between you and Blaise." She paused there, then looked at Ginny's fiancé. "Blaise, I really don't know anything about you or your family but I do know one thing, and I have never been so sure in my life but that thing is that I know that Ginny loves you. My daughter adores you, and if you can capture the heart of my little spitfire," Ginny moaned. "then you are a worthy man of her heart."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Blaise smiled, which he hardly did.

"Thank you as well, Mum. You have no idea how much this means to me, you…accepting Blaise,"

"Of course, Ginny, he's a good man, not to mention handsome as well," She dried a tear from her eyes and held her arms open to hug both Blaise and Ginny.

When they pulled away from Mrs. Weasley's bear hug, did Blaise's mother finally speak.

"Blaise," She had a hint of an Italian accent. "I really have no idea what to say, I really don't except that I want you to be happy, extremely happy."

"Mum, I am happy," Blaise replied as he walked up to his mother and dried the tears falling from her eyes.

"I know, Blaise, I can see that. Ginny makes you happy and I am so proud that you could find a sensible girl who won't make the same mistakes I did, especially as a mother,"

"Mum—"

"No, listen, Blaise. I always felt that I didn't bring you up the right way, that I always made a mistake in raising you but if you could find a girl like Ginny, then I guess I must have done _something_ right. And Ginny," now all eyes were on the redhead who looked wide-eyed and scared. I chuckled slightly at her. "I know that you'll make my son happy and I'm positive that he makes you happy, right?"

"Of course, even just hearing his name makes me happy," Ginny tried to stop crying.

Blaise's mother walked up to Ginny and hugged her. Ginny, still crying, hugged her back. Blaise stood to the side and admired, or that's what it looked like, his mother and his fiancé hugging. I guess he was happy that his mother accepted her. I saw Draco and Blaise exchanged looks.

"By the love of Merlin! Do there have to be women crying?" Draco questioned exasperatingly.

We all just laughed at him and dried our tears at our own pace while the poor boy had a confused look on his face. It was adorable really, when he got confused. But my only problem right now was if my 'acceptance' with Narcissa would be as easy as Ginny's was with Blaise's mother.

"Draco," my mother-in-law-to-be was now speaking. "I'm not your father and even though I may have heard…things about Hermione that are not the best things in the world, I want to give her a chance," She turned to me. "I want to give you a chance and I know that if you can blow away my son and make him act like a lovesick puppy," Draco moaned at this as I chuckled. "Then you are perfect for him. I always wanted someone to keep Draco in line, someone who could…challenge him, technically everything Pansy doesn't do around him. Don't get me wrong, Pansy is a…unique girl but I've always wanted someone like you for my son."

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy—"

"Call me Narcissa, dear, besides you'll be Mrs. Malfoy soon enough." I blushed at the comment.

"Yeah you will," I heard Draco whisper into my ear as his arms slid around my waist.

"Draco," I hissed. "Not in front of our mothers."

"Ginny and Blaise are doing the same thing," He fought back.

He was right. Blaise had his arms around his fiancé's waist and she was leaning into him. His head rested on her shoulder while they talked with Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Zabini. But I turned back to look at my mother and Narcissa.

"They look so cute! Don't they Narcissa?" My mother cooed.

"Adorable." Narcissa agreed.

"She won't mind my mother's muggle?" I asked under my breath.

I didn't really get a response from Draco except the nodding of his head and a 'nu uh'. Apparently he was to busy nuzzling my neck through my hair. Suddenly I felt his lips under my ear and I jumped with a small shriek. I placed my hand over my mouth immediately as Narcissa and my mother gave me odd looks, Draco was still too busy to notice any of this. Both of our mother's went back to talking with each other, about the wedding no doubt.

"Draco! Stop!" I hissed.

"Why?" He was turning me around.

"Does 'public display of affection' mean nothing to you?" He was looking down at me with amusement in his eyes and I couldn't help but smile.

"That has never stopped you before," His face was inching closer.

"Our mothers have never been here before," I tried to say it as sternly as I could, but I was faltering.

"Well then, Love, maybe it's time that we showed them exactly how much we love each other and want this wedding." The man didn't even give me a chance to register what he said.

His lips captured mine in a soft yet demanding manner. As before, everyone vanished from my mind and I only concentrated on kissing the man of my dreams. I slid my arms around his neck and played with the hairs on the nape of his neck but I eventually pulled him closer to me. He softly bit my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I granted it for him. His tongue caressed mine as his hands started to move in circles on my back. I wanted to groan so badly but I held it in. Eventually we broke apart, breathless. His forehead was leaning against mine as Draco held eye contact.

"They're watching us, aren't they?" He questioned with a slight frown as I couldn't help but giggle.

"As much as we'd just love to watch you two snog yourselves senseless, we have a wedding to plan," I heard Ginny complain. I just smiled as I still looked into Draco's eyes.

"She's right you know," He muttered.

"I know and that's what I am hating right now," I closed my eyes and forced myself to break apart from his warm embrace.

When I opened my eyes, I found Blaise, his mother, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Narcissa, my mother, and Elizabeth looking at us. Oh my gosh, Elizabeth!

"Elizabeth! I am so sorry, I forgot you were here!" I shrieked as I looked at her.

She chuckled. "Don't worry about it Hermione. Though, would you like to get started on the tour?"

"Oh yes, please."

"Oh, Elizabeth, how nice to see you!"

"It's wonderful to see you to Isabella," Elizabeth greeted Blaise's mother. "And you too, Narcissa."

"Oh, Mum, Molly, this is Elizabeth Ojeda, our wedding planner." I explained to my mother and Molly.

They greeted each other. Elizabeth took us around parts of Hogsmeade I had never seen and showed us various shops that supplied anything that had to do with weddings. We got dinner about five hours later just to make Draco and Blaise shut up. Around nine, we bid our mothers and Elizabeth good-bye and made our way up to Hogwarts.

"My feet hurt!" Ginny complained.

"I told you not to wear high-heels, Gin," I pointed out then she stuck her tongue out at me. "Oh, really mature, Ginny."

"You girls tired?" Draco asked as we got to the doors.

"I am!" Ginny declared as she yawned.

"Yeah, all that talking, walking, and everything we did has worn me out." I agreed.

"Then we'll see you girls in the morning," Blaise replied as he kissed Ginny gently on the lips.

"You sure you'll be able to get up to Gryffindor Tower okay? You look really tired Hermione." Draco questioned.

"I'll get there, don't worry." I yawned.

"Okay then Love. This is my stop." He kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I love you Draco," I whispered as I leaned my forehead against his.

"I love you too, Hermione." His silver eyes held sincerity.

"I think I'd better get going, I have no idea how long Ginny will last." I looked at Ginny who was leaning on Blaise with her eyes closed.

"Bye Love." He pulled away.

"Bye…Dragon," I smirked as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Let's go, I'm tired!" Ginny declared again as she hooked her arm through mine.

"Okay then!" I laughed.

"Guess what Blaise called me?"

"What?"

"Spitfire!" The look on Ginny's face and the nickname just made me laugh. "It's not funny!"

"Yeah it is, but now you can call him Zucchini Zabini again." I offered.

"You're right,"

"When am I not?" I gloated playfully.

"Say, what'd you call Draco?"

"Dragon, why?"

"No reason. Dragon! Ha ha!"

"It's better than Spitfire." I shot back as she glared at me.

"You had better run, Hermione!" I laughed as Ginny chased me all the way to the portrait.

Ahead I saw Ron and Harry while I chanted "Spitfire!"

"Do I want to know?" Harry questioned as I doubled over from the laughter.

"No you don't Harry, you really don't," Ginny answered for me. "Come on, Granger. We have to look for a dress still for both of us."

"You mean Mum is still letting you go through with it?"

"As a matter of fact Ron," I answered for Ginny. "Your mother supports us both. Blaise's mother loves Ginny."

"And Narcissa loves Hermione! Get over it Ron because you're going to have accept it." Ginny bragged.

"I'm going to marry Draco this summer in July and Ginny's going to marry Blaise in August."

"Fine. You two do that."

"We will!" Ginny muttered the password and we walked in.

"Ginny, we're getting married."

"Duh?"

"I'm going to marry the wizard of my dreams! Oh my gosh Ginny! I really can't believe it!" I gushed.

"I'm really glad that you are, Hermione. I mean, after Viktor you just kind of…"

"I know," I opened the door to my dormitory. "It all seems surreal that we are going to get married and to Slytherins as well."

"I know. And there is a plus to you getting married to Draco,"

"What's that?"

"Draco is hot and you are just gorgeous Hermione. I wouldn't be surprised if your cousin's children get jealous of yours. I mean think about it, little Draco and little Hermione's running about. Some flaunting their looks, other's bragging about what they just learned."

"What about you and Blaise?"

"I'm too young to think about that," I just stared at my best friend wide-eyed. "Besides, your wedding's first, and no doubt your children will be. I think Ron will be permanently scarred when we have children." I raised an eyebrow. "I mean, he'll know that his baby sister and his best friend…got at it with two guys he hates. I think he'll be _very_ disturbed."

"Why are you think about things like that, Ginny?"

"I'm sorry, I'm a growing girl with…raging hormones." I gaped at her before laughing at her.

I threw a pillow in her face. "Whatever you say, Spitfire, whatever you say." I dodged the pillow that was thrown at me.

"You're going to regret that!" Suddenly I was bombarded with pillows.

"This is war!" I yelled as Ginny gave an Indian war call.

I knew that I was sure to miss this: Ginny and I having sleepovers, taking about boys, and just being best friends in general. Yeah sure, when I got married, we'd still be best friends but it wouldn't be the same. I'd be married to Draco and kind of have a duty to him. I loved him, I really did but I couldn't help but want to stop time right now and just enjoy my moments were I don't have to worry about bills, cleaning houses, no 'manors', cleaning his dirty clothes, and everything a wife does. Right now I just wanted to enjoy the moments with my best friend without a care in the world. Am I having second thoughts on my wedding? No, I couldn't possibly…oh dear, I'm in trouble.

A/N: And that was chapter three! Now that was long, 4,400 words almost, well the story-story. I just didn't know where to stop, twelve pages! Miracle!

As you can see Hermione is having second thoughts on her wedding, just as everyone does. Though I wanted to make this a 'happy fic', I wanted to make it realistic, so the doubt is the realism!

Personally, I don't really like how the chapter ended because I just couldn't find a good place to stop, so I just kept on going, so if the ending sucks I know.

Okay, I'm done with my rambling! Remember to review! It might take me a while to update, so if you guys would so kindly give me ideas for the next chapter, I'd appreciate it as well as reviews!


End file.
